1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to remote control units and more specifically it relates to a coupler and protector device for two remote control units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous remote control units have been provided in prior art that are adapted to operate television sets, video cassette recorders, radios, stereo components and the like. The problem is that it is difficult to combine any two size remote control units which are normally used separately so that they can be handled together for convenience by a person when using both remote control units in conjunction with each other.